Lamia/Anastasia
Anastasia is a friendly Lamia. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this phoenix tail. In case something dangerous appears and you run out of MP.” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “You look terrible… Here, use this to become fashionable.” (+850G) “Take my tail. Don’t worry, it grows back quickly.” (+1 Lamia Tail) “I’m pretty hungry for some reason… Hey, will you give me some meat?” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Thank you, I am grateful. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Well, it’s not like I care. Snakes are naturally vindictive, though...” “I want to buy a cute tail ribbon… Hey, won’t you give me some money?” (Give 510G?) *Yes - “Thank you, I am grateful. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, it’s not like I care. Snakes are naturally vindictive, though...” “My long tail slams into things a lot. Hey, can I have a herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Thank you, I am grateful. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, it’s not like I care. Snakes are naturally vindictive, though...” “I do not eat humans… unless they’re particularly delicious.” “I love fashion. These clothes were even bought in a human town.” “Scales can get ‘hangnails’… Caring for our tails is pretty troublesome.” “A lamia’s mouth can open wide enough to swallow a human. But since it ruins my face, I don’t want to use it to much.” “We are so good at dancing that there is even a Snake Miko race. I would love to learn a few unique dances...” “Flails do a lot of damage to scylla. Be sure to remember that when you want to smash one of them.” “We are surprisingly powerful, but our best aspects are our durability and vitality.” “We lamia are good with flails. We are accustomed to swinging heavy things around.” “Lamia love to wrap around things. I’ll be sure to thoroughly coil around your body as well. ♪” “I hate scylla. Fortunately there aren’t any around here.” “Hey, want to see a neat trick?” The Lamia puts her own tail in her mouth. “Ouroboros!” *That’s funny - “Huh? Really?! You’re the first one to like it! I’m so happy!” (+10 Affinity) *Boring - “Come on, was that really necessary?” (-5 Affinity) *Ignore her - “… ...” The battle resumed as if nothing happened. “What profession do you think a Lamia should strive for?” *Warrior - “Yes, being a warrior suits powerful lamia. It takes advantage of our naturally high attack and defense well.” (+10 Affinity) *Martial Artist - “As good as we are in battle, lamia have low agility. So we would be pretty weak as a martial artist.” *Magician - “Lamia are best at close combat, but our magic is only average. It’s not bad, but it’s not good either.” “Do you know what lamia are good at?” *Attacking all enemies with your tail - “Yes, our tails are very strong. It’s also great because we can attack all our enemies at once.” (+10 Affinity) *Techniques using a flail - “Yes, we are good at using flails. I just forgot mine at home so I do not have one on me.” (+10 Affinity) *Tentacle attacks - “Hey! Just where would I grow tentacles?! Do not do something as unpleasant as lump us together with scylla!” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what race lamia hate?” *Humans - “Oh? We love humans. They have such a lovely voice, writing in agony as we coil around them,” *Scylla - “Yes, we hate scylla. It’s because they wriggle.” (+10 Affinity) *Alraune - “We do not particularly hate them. They are usually pretty quiet.” “I have never seen a human shed their skin… When do humans shed?” *They do not shed their skin - “Huh?! Humans don’t shed their skin?! Does your body not get itchy somehow?” *After they get a sunburn - “So you do actually shed your skin. I have never seen it so I was getting a little concerned.” (+10 Affinity) *When their penis gets bigger - “That’s probably just the foreskin peeling back! I was not talking about something as undignified as peeling foreskin!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Anastasia:' '"I still haven't eaten enough to be ready for my upcoming hibernation. May I eat you as well? ...Is that a no?" With Melk: Anastasia: "Slug?! I'm not good with slugs..." Melk: "Mufufu..." Anastasia: "Hyaa! Stay away!" Melk: "Slimy slimy..." Anastasia: "Stay away! Hyaaaa!" Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on her!" With Teeny: Teeny: "Hey, it's big sis lamia! I wonder if I'll become a respectable lamia too?" Anastasia: "Off course you will. Just be sure to get plenty of hibernation, and even your chest will get bigger." Teeny: "I'm going to hibernate right now! In fact, I'll bury myself for a few years!" Anastasia: "You're not a cicada..." With Deiji: ''' Anastasia: "A scylla, huh? Your feet wriggle. It's creepy." Deiji: "Lamia are creepy too. Your tails wriggle." '''With Amira: Amira: "Come on, just flip upside down." Anastasia: "No." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Lamia Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Lamia Category:Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: frfr